


Museum Malfeasance

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's gotten into trouble.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Museum Malfeasance

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 182

"I can't take you anywhere!"

The guard who was escorting them to the exit -- presumably to be asked never to return -- ignored her. The Doctor might as well have.

"You can take me _lots_ of places, Martha! And technically, I was the one taking you."

"You can't just go around correcting exhibits in a museum, even on ... " she fished the name of the planet out of her memory " ... Choriopsis Three."

"That exhibit wasn't just wrong, Martha, it was an offense to the very concept of truth, and -- " The guard unholstered his gun "And we'll just be leaving, now. Martha, _run_!"


End file.
